For the Uniform
| date = 2373 | stardate = 50485.2 | episode = 5x13 | production = 511 | airdate = week of | written = | director = | altimage = uSSMalinche.jpg }} "For the Uniform" was the 111th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the thirteenth episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 3 February 1997. The episode was written by and directed by . Summary Benjamin Sisko pursues former Starfleet officer Michael Eddington across the Demilitarized Zone. References Characters :Jadzia Dax • Michael Eddington • Kira Nerys • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • George Sanders • Benjamin Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Cing'ta • Curzon Dax • Victor Hugo • Joseph Sisko Locations :Badlands • Deep Space 9 • Demilitarized Zone • Marva IV • Operations center • Quatal Prime • Station commander's office Cardassia • Dorvan • Gamma 7 outpost • Panora • Portas V • Salva II • Solosos III • Tracken II • Veloz Prime Starships and vehicles : runabout (in opening credits) • Guingouin ( ) • ( escort) • • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ( explorer) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill Bolian • Breen • Cardassian • Prophets States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Maquis • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence Other references :barrel roll • baseball • biogenic weapon • cascade virus • cloaking device • cobalt diselenide • computer • court martial • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • gyro-shielding • holo-communicator • Robin Hood • The Hunchback of Notre Dame • inertial damper • inspector • intelligence drone • Javert • Les Misérables • neutrino • nursery rhyme • parabolic sensor array • plasma field • punching bag • quantum torpedo • replicator • rhodium • selenium • shipyard • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • stratospheric torpedo • transporter • trilithium • warp signature • work bee • Jean Valjean • warp drive Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "In Purgatory's Shadow". forTheUniformVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.7.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "In Purgatory's Shadow". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Michael Dorn as Worf *Aron Eisenberg as Nog Images uSSMalinche.jpg| . george Sanders.jpg|George Sanders. uSS Defiant firing quantum torpedoes.jpg| fires quantum torpedoes. holocommunicator.jpg|Holographic communicator. for the Uniform.jpg|Eddington and Sisko. Connections Timeline | voyages1 = DS9 | adbefore1 = The Mist | adafter1 = In Purgatory's Shadow | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5